List of Dungeons
Aarakocra In the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy tabletop role-playing game, the aarakocra ( ) Mentzer, Frank. "Ay pronunseeAY shun gyd" Dragon #93 (TSR, 1985) are a race of bird-like monstrous humanoids dwelling in high mountains. First appearing in the Fiend Folio in 1981, they have since appeared in and been adapted to numerous campaign settings including Greyhawk, Dragonlance, Dark Sun, and the Forgotten Realms. Abishai Abishai ( ) are a fictional species of baatezu (devils) in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Publication history The abishai were first introduced in the first edition AD&D article, "From the Sorcerer's Scroll: New Denizens of Devildom" by Gary Gygax in Dragon #75 (July 1983); the article detailed the black, blue, green, red, and white variants as species of lesser devil.Gygax, Gary. "From the Sorcerer's Scroll: New Denizens of Devildom." Dragon #75 (TSR, 1983) The abishai later appeared in the first edition Monster Manual II (1983).Gygax, Gary. Monster Manual II (TSR, 1983) The black, green, and red abishai were re-categorized as lesser baatezu in second edition in the Monstrous Compendium Volume Outer Planes Appendix (1991),LaFountain, J. Paul. Monstrous Compendium Outer Planes Appendix. (TSR, 1991) and next appear in the Monstrous Manual (1993).Stewart, Doug, ed. Monstrous Manual (TSR, 1993) The same three variants are detailed as lesser baatezu for the Planescape setting in the first Planescape Monstrous Compendium Appendix (1994).Varney, Allen, ed. Planescape Monstrous Compendium Appendix (TSR, 1994) The black, blue, green, red, and white abishai appear in third edition of the Forgotten Realms setting in Monsters of Faerûn (2000).Wyatt, James and Rob Heinsoo. Monstrous Compendium: Monsters of Faerûn (Wizards of the Coast, 2001) Fiendish Codex II: Tyrants of the Nine Hells (2006) includes the black, blue, green, red, and white abishai.Laws, Robin D., and Robert J. Schwalb. Fiendish Codex II: Tyrants of the Nine Hells (Wizards of the Coast, 2006) Description The abishai are a subgroup of Baatezu created through the joint efforts of Tiamat and Pearza of the Dark Eight. They are humanoid creatures that resemble gargoyles or humanoid dragons. There are five kinds, easily distinguishable by color (black, blue, green, red, and white). Most abishai are servitors of the dragon goddess Tiamat. They are the scouts, torturers, and wardens of the first two layers of Baator. Ranked in power, the red abishai are the most powerful, followed by the blue, green, black, and white. Aboleth Achaierai The achaierai ( )Mentzer, Frank. "Ay pronunseeAY shun gyd" Dragon #93 (TSR, 1985) is a large birdlike outsider that comes from the plane of Acheron. The achaierai is described as an enormous flightless bird with four stilt-like legs, a plump, hulking body, blunt, shaggy stubs for wings, and a parrot-like head. Its plumage is mostly red with orange and yellow highlights, though its sides and stumpy wings are blue and green. An achaierai is always lawful evil and they hunt together in small flocks. They are evil, clever, and predatory, with a distinct taste for torture. They can release a choking, toxic black cloud that causes temporary insanity. Their forelegs are also powerful weapons, being able to deliver an extremely powerful kick, and to grab and grasp prey. It can also attack with its beak. Alaghi In the Forgotten Realms campaign setting for the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, the alaghi is a monstrous humanoid that lives in temperate mountains and forests. It is 6 feet tall and covered in shaggy white to brown hair. An alaghi is often neutral in alignment - however, villages of alaghi tend to be evil, while alaghi hermits tend to be nice and well faring creatures. Most alaghis are semi-nomadic hunter-gatherers. The alaghi was introduced in the second edition in the Monstrous Compendium Forgotten Realms Appendix II (1991), which was later reprinted in Monstrous Compendium Annual Volume Three (1996).Pickens, Jon, ed. Monstrous Compendium Annual Volume Three (TSR, 1996) The alaghi is presented as a playable character race in The Complete Book of Humanoids (1993),Slavicsek, Bill. The Complete Book of Humanoids (TSR, 1993) and is later presented as a playable character race again in Player's Option: Skills & Powers (1995). The alaghi appeared in third edition in Monsters of Faerûn (2001).Wyatt, James and Rob Heinsoo. Monstrous Compendium: Monsters of Faerûn (Wizards of the Coast, 2001) Alu-demon The alu-demon ( )Mentzer, Frank. "Ay pronunseeAY shun gyd" Dragon #93 (TSR, 1985) is a female demon, the result of a succubus mating with a human. They are described as attractive female humanoids, with demonic features. Ambush drake The Ambush drake is a Dragon. Unlike traditional D&D Dragons, which are somewhat feline, Ambush drakes are lupine (wolf-like). Ambush drakes are short, squat and compact compared to normal Dragons, but still grow to be at least as large as an adult human. They have muscular limbs, and short spines on their necks and ugly heads. Their wings are disproportionate. Ambush drakes have grey bodies and back legs, with dark orangey-red heads, front legs and wings. They are far less intelligent than regular Dragons. Aoa Aoa are fictional creatures in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Aoa resemble huge blobs of quicksilver that float above the surface of whatever environment they may be found. Their surface is like a mirror and reflects all light. Aoa are surrounded by tiny orbs that randomly separate from the sphere and reabsorb back into it. These outsiders are born from the friction caused as a result of the rare occurrences when the Negative Energy Plane and Positive Energy Plane graze each other. Publication history The aoa droplet and the aoa sphere appeared in the third edition Fiend Folio (2003).Cagle, Eric; Jesse Decker; James Jacobs; Erik Mona; Matthew Sernett; Chris Thomasson; and James Wyatt. Fiend Folio, 2003 Wizards of the Coast, Inc. Description Aoa naturally reflect most attacks and spells. Since aoa reflect energy, scholars theorize that they may be a neutral counterpart to energons, such as the positive-energy xag-yas and negative-energy xeg-yis, which produce energy. Aoa can also release a pulse about three times per day that reflects magical energy back onto itself, which may destroy magical auras and shatter magic items. Aoa are can be found floating around the Astral and Ethereal Planes, always seeking out large quantities of magic. They are most common at the borders of two or more planes where conflicting energies create magical maelstroms. Aoa normally move slowly through the air, bobbing lazily. When they sense magic, they become excited or agitated and rush towards its source. When around spellcasting, an aoa will fly crazily around and try to intercept magical blasts and touch magical items. Aoa are sometimes summoned and used as guardians, kept content by low amounts of magic. Aoa do not appear to be very sentient; they do not speak nor seem to understand any languages. A full-sized aoa is called a sphere. Smaller aoa called droplets split off from a sphere when it reflects a large amount of magical energy. Eventually, a droplet will grow to become a full-sized sphere. Aranea In the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, the aranea is a spider-like magical beast that lives in temperate forests. Its natural form is that of a spider of monstrous size, with two small humanlike arms below its mandibles. Publication history The aranea first appeared in 1981 in the Dungeons & Dragons modules X1 Isle of Dread,Cook, David, and Tom Moldvay. The Isle of Dread (TSR, 1981) and X2 Castle Amber.Moldvay, Tom. Castle Amber (TSR, 1981) It description was later reprinted in AC9 Creature Catalogue (1986). The aranea appeared in second edition Advanced Dungeons & Dragons in the Mystara Monstrous Compendium Appendix (1994), which was later reprinted in Monstrous Compendium Annual Three (1996). The aranea appeared in the third edition in the Monster Manual (2000),Williams, Skip, Jonathan Tweet, and Monte Cook. Monster Manual (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) and then in the revised 3.5 Monster Manual (2003). The aranea appeared as a player character race in the book Savage Species (2003), and later in Dragon #351 (January 2007). Description An aranea is usually neutral in alignment. It has the ability to change its shape into that of a humanoid, or a spider-humanoid hybrid. It has the poison and webspinning ability of a spider, as well as the ability to cast spells like a sorcerer. Other publishers The aranea appeared in Paizo Publishing's book Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary 2 (2010), on page 30.Baur, Wolfgang, Jason Bulmahn, et al. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary 2 (Paizo Publishing, 2010) Assassin vine In the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, the assassin vine is a dangerous plant which grows both in and underground. Publication history The assassin vine first appeared in the third edition Monster Manual (2000), and then the 3.5 Monster Manual. Description An assassin vine is basically a tree which uses its vines to kill victims and deposit the bodies near the roots for fertilizer. It consists of a main vine attached to the tree, about 20 feet long, with smaller, 5 foot long vines breaking off. It has both leaves and berries. The berries have a bitter taste and are used to make a heady wine despite being widely believed to be poisonous. The underground version of the assassin vine is darker in coloration to the ground dwelling one. Other publishers The assassin vine appeared in Paizo Publishing's book Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary (2009), on page 22.Bulmahn, Jason (lead designer). Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary (Paizo Publishing, 2009) Azerblood An azerblood is a type of planetouched that is the combination of a fire outsider known as an azer and dwarven blood, based in the campaign setting of the Forgotten Realms for Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game. As a planetouched, it is an outsider of the Native subtype with a collection of power based on its fiery bloodline as well as abilities based on its dwarven nature. Both dwarves and azers pride law over chaos, but Azerbloods take after their outsider relatives in regard of good and evil by staying out of that conflict. So the common Azerblood is Lawful Neutral. Their favourite class is Fighter. Publication history The azerblood appeared in the third edition for the Forgotten Realms campaign setting in Dragon #350 (December 2006).Boyd, Eric L. Legacies of Ancient Empires: Planetouched of Faerûn, Dragon #350 (Paizo Publishing), December 2006 Physical description Azerblood resemble a dwarf of the shield dwarf subrace for the most part, with some variations based on the outsider blood that flows in their veins . Common traits are metallic brass-coloured skin, flame-red hair and irises that appear to move with flames. They favour the Azer way of dressing in metallic skirts of brass, bronze and copper. But they will dress for necessity, including heavier armours. Details Azerblood usually dwell in their own small communities or within larger communities of dwarves. They worship the Dwarven gods, especially Gorm Gulthyn and Dumathoin. They prefer coins and trade goods as treasure, most likely due to their dwarven natures. In combat, they are well known for team tactics and using their natural protections against fire to cast flaming magics. The most common society of azerblood are those who live in the Small Teeth mountains of Amn , as they are descendants of Clan Azerkyn of the Adamant Kingdom of Xothaerin. Azerblood are also born to shield dwarves in locations near natural outlets to the Elemental Plane of Fire or places of great heat, like the Lake of Steam. References A Category:Lists of fictional species